Autobús
by Bebel Cullen
Summary: Quizás, cuando dejas de buscar, encuentras... OS


**_Autobús_**

Me desperté como siempre, a las 6 am, luego de disfrutar de 7 horas de un sueño profundo y reparador. Hacía bastante tiempo que eso no sucedía. Camine hacia el baño, me mire en el espejo, y como todos los días me pregunté: _¿Qué me pongo?_ Debería haber dejado que Alice, mi loca e hiperactiva amiga, planee mi vestuario semanal...

A mis 22 años, logré muchos de los objetivos que me propuse. Me falta un año para terminar mi carrera en empresariales, tengo un departamento pequeño, pero propio, fruto de mi arduo trabajo y de las facilidades que me dieron mis caseros: pagar cuotas como un alquiler hasta que llegue al valor de venta. Además, desde los 18 que trabajo como asistente contable en una conocida empresa multinacional.

Lo único que me hace falta para que mi vida material sea perfecta es tener un auto, tener que pasar unas 3 horas diarias arriba de un autobús para llegar al trabajo y a la universidad es bastante engorroso... No quiero pedírselo a Charlie y a Renee porque sería demasiado abuso. Mis padres prácticamente han mantenido mi carrera por los primeros dos años. Si bien han hecho lo mismo con mi adorado hermano Emmett, mayor que yo por 7 años, no quiero ser para ellos una carga.

El sonido de mi celular acalló mis pensamientos. No pude decir hola.

- ¡Bellita! ¡Vestido crema con estampados en bordó, sandalias negras, chaleco!

- Buenos días a ti también Alice! ¿Cómo demonios sabías que estaba en una emergencia de la moda?

- ¡La gran Alice lo sabe todo! ¡Hoy es tu día! ¡Conquístalo! Ahora apúrate que perderás el autobús de las 7:15. Bye!

Tan educada como siempre, cortó la comunicación sin que pueda saludarla.

_Conquístalo_. Como si fuera tan fácil. ¡Ni siquiera me mira! El único incentivo de viajar en bus, ¡no sabe que existo! Cada mañana, tomo el mismo autobús de las 7:15, solo para verlo, para por treinta minutos, respirar el mismo aire que él, y quizá con suerte viajar sentada o parada a su lado. _Obsesiva_, me repito cada mañana. ¡No puedes estar enamorada de una persona con la que viajas hace un año en el mismo transporte y no has cruzado ni una sola palabra! Sé que eso de ni siquiera me mira es una burda mentira, porque él si lo hace, solo que cuando yo lo hago, mira hacia otra parte rápidamente.

Llego a la parada, y subo. Todos los asientos están ocupados, así que me quedo parada en algún lugar de la parte trasera. Sé que en 10 minutos, con suerte, él subirá. Impaciente, mis manos sudan. Cada semáforo es un martirio. Hasta que por fin, lo veo. Abona el boleto y busca un espacio. Milagrosamente, se para a mi lado, muy cerca. Su perfume me inunda, su cabello cobrizo despeinado te incita a acariciarlo. Sus ojos verdes te invitan a perderte en ellos. De repente, el autobús frena bruscamente y no tengo como sostenerme, por lo que mi cuerpo se abalanza sobre el suyo, y logro no caerme. Cuando encuentro el equilibrio, nos miramos fijamente y...

- ¿Cómo demonios es posible que ni siquiera le hayas dicho lo siento? - me dice Alice indignada, y con toda la razón del universo.

- ¡Lo sé! Soy una imbécil...

- Tienes toda la razón...

- ¡Alice! - la reta Rosalie, mi cuñada - Es obvio que se ha puesto nerviosa... Que tú no tengas esa capacidad, es otra cosa.

- ¡Cuando tuve que darle a Jasper un empujoncito nada me detuvo! Es cuestión de seguridad Bella, con que le digas hola, el chico no va a salir corriendo...

- Pero es obvio que no le intereso, de otra manera ya hubiera dado el primer paso - me lamenté

- Pues es claro que es tímido Bella, según las cosas que nos cuentas.

- No lo sé. Creo que ya es hora de dejar de pensar en un desconocido. - las chicas me miraron con pena

- Yo opino que deberías hacer un intento, no pierdes nada. En el peor de los casos, tomas un bus que pase antes o después.

- Es cierto, no pierdes nada - apoyó Rose.

Dos semanas. Dos horribles semanas sin viajar con él. Quizás mi reloj esta fuera de horario y tomo otro bus. Pero no. Quizás se dio cuenta de mi obsesión y decidió viajar más tarde, para evitarme. Grrrr. ¿Por qué debo ser tan complicada?

Ya sin ánimos, me levanté a las 6, me duché, cambié y me fui.

Encontré un asiento libre y me senté. Sin esperanzas, observé la esquina donde siempre espera. Y estaba. Un alivio enorme me recorrió. Se sentó, en uno de aquellos asientos que van en contra del resto, de manera que miraba para el fondo del bus.

Entonces, recordé las palabras del duende. _Un último intento. Míralo. Míralo. Míralo. _Que mejor momento para eso que este, cuando estábamos en línea recta enfrentados, y separados por unos cinco asientos. Mi rubor era evidente, pero lo hice. Así que le estaba dando el obvio indicio de que me gustaba. Y nada. Este fue mi último intento, y punto. Alice no me haría cambiar de opinión. Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños.

En Annunakilandia* me despertó. ¡Viernes al fin, y podría disfrutar de dos semanas con merecidas vacaciones! Habiendo aprendido la lección, usé el vestido azul que el duende programó para hoy. Salí apurada, corrí hasta llegar a la parada del bus. Vacio. Aproveché y cerré los ojos, deseosa de recuperar algunos minutos de sueño.

Un empujón me despierta, sobresaltada. _¿Qué demonios?_

- Lo siento si te desperté... - el cobrizo me hablaba _a mí_, con una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento - Edward Cullen - dijo mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

- Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella... No importa, de todas maneras no falta mucho para que me baje.

- ¿Sabes? No quiero sonar como un loco obsesivo, pero desde hace ya un año que viajamos juntos, y cada día que pasa pienso que voy a tener la oportunidad de hablarte...

- Si tu eres un loco obsesivo, pues yo también...

Sonríe. Sonrió.

- ¿Trabajas un sábado?

- No, ¿por qué? - pregunto confundida

- Pues porque hoy es sábado...

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Creo que vivo en el limbo! ¡Con razón el autobús va vacio!

- Eso se llama _destino_... ¿Qué dices? ¿Me aceptas un café?

.

*En Annunakilandia es un hermoso instrumental de la banda puertorriqueña Calle 13.


End file.
